


CendriDash.

by FNAPKayla32



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Gala du grand galop, Gen, Grand galoping gala, One Shot, Party, Post Grand Galloping Gala, Tale, bet, conte, fête - Freeform, pari - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNAPKayla32/pseuds/FNAPKayla32
Summary: Les contes de fée sont racontés à toutes les petites pouliches depuis des générations, leur mettant des étoiles dans les yeux et des rêves plein la tête.Mais quand Rainbow Dash accepte d'aller au gala, elle finit par faire une rencontre qui va lui faire passer une soirée comme dans un conte.





	CendriDash.

Il était une fois, près de Ponyville dans le royaume d’Equestria, une pégase nommée Rainbow Dash. C'était une pégase bleu ciel à la crinière arc-en-ciel et aux yeux rose magenta. Et évidemment, sa cutie mark représentait un nuage blanc duquel sortait un éclair tricolore.

Elle était une légende, pas seulement parce qu'elle représentait l’élément de la loyauté, mais aussi parce qu'elle était la Wonderbolt qui avait obtenu sa cutie mark en réalisant un arc-en-ciel supersonique.

Elle avait beaucoup de fans et plein de poulains voulaient lui ressembler en grandissant. Après tout, elle était la preuve vivante qu'avec de la confiance en soi on était capable de tout, même des choses jugées totalement impossible.

Elle était aussi, avec ses cinq amies, une porteuse d’élément d’équilibre et donc, une des sauveuses d’Equestria. Elle était jugée par ses fans comme la plus cool de son équipe. Mais comme Rainbow Dash le disait elle même après avoir appris l’humilité, chaque porteuse d’élément d’équilibre était cool à sa manière. Et la manière de Rainbow Dash était d’être la ponette la plus loyale et la plus rapide possible.

Un jour, la pégase entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa maison nuage et alla voir.

\- Salut Rainbow. dit Fluttershy, sa meilleure amie, avec un sourire. Tu te souviens qu’on dois aller chez Rarity aujourd'hui, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi, déjà aujourd'hui ?! demanda Rainbow Dash, ayant l'impression que les invitations leur étaient parvenus hier à peine.

\- Oui, le Grand Gala Équestre est dans deux jours, il faut que nous essayons nos robes.  
dit la pégase jaune, essayant de convaincre Rainbow Dash d’y aller.

\- Flutt’, tu sais que je n’y irai que pour le spectacle où tous les Wonderbolt doivent participer. Je refuse de perdre à nouveau une soirée pour une fête aussi stupide que celle-là ! lança la pégase bleu ciel, n'aimant ni porter des robes ni rester trop longtemps sans rien faire de spécial.

\- S’il te plaît Rainbow ! demanda Fluttershy, lui faisant sa tête mignonne qui faisait craquer n'importe qui.

Rainbow Dash soupira en roulant des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas dire non à Fluttershy. Et surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle par le passé. Fluttershy, quant à elle, sourit, victorieuse et satisfaite.

\- Bon, d’accord Flutt’ mais je ne resterai qu’un moment. accepta enfin la pégase bleu avant qu’elle et Fluttershy n’allassent chez Rarity.

******************************************************************************************************

Les robes de Rarity étaient encore une fois extraordinaires, elle se dépassait tous les ans. La licorne blanche avait, de nouveau, créé la robe parfaite pour ses amies et elle même.

Rainbow Dash regarda les tenues, cachant son admiration pour le travail de son amie.

La tenue pour la princesse Twilight était constituée d’une robe en soie violette avec des constellations dessus et possédait des manches de couleur bleu nuit, d’escarpins bleu ciel et d’une étoile dorée à accrocher à sa crinière.

Celle de Pinkie Pie possédait une robe évidemment rose, c'était une robe crinoline sans cage à ampleur et sans manches. Le col était en froufrous jaune avec au milieu un adorable noeud assorti à la robe. Comme accessoire, il y avait deux noeuds bleus à mettre sur la crinière de la ponette rose et également des escarpins blancs.

La tenue conçue pour Apple Jack était composée d’une robe vert prairie. Cet étoffe était un peu plus court pour laisser voir le tissu vert transparent dont la couleur se mariait bien avec le reste de la tenue. Rarity n’avait pas accessoirisé le chapeau de la ponette orange mais lui avait trouvé un pendentif émeraude et des bottines brunes.

La tenue pour Fluttershy possédait une robe bleu turquoise dégradée avec des bordures imitation de feuilles et des escarpins blancs avec des fleurs dessus.

Rarity s’était confectionnée une robe bleu avec un noeud noir à la ceinture, de l’autre côté de cette ceinture, la robe était rose corail, et toute la robe était peine de paillettes. Elle s'était trouvé des escarpins roses avec un saphir sur chacun d'eux.

Rainbow Dash regarda sa tenue, elle était composée d’une robe bleue et violette avec quelques paillettes et de bordures faites d’un tissu blanc semblable aux nuages, des escarpins dorés et un collier argenté orné d’un saphir.

\- Rarity, tu es sûre que c’est MA robe, je trouve qu’elle est trop, comment dire, trop “princesse du bal” pour moi. dit la pégase bleu, incertaine des choix de Rarity pour sa tenue.

\- Ne dit pas ça Dashie, cette robe t’ira à merveille ! dit Pinkie Pie, trouvant la robe de Rainbow Dash “plus belle qu’avant” à chaque fois qu’elle la regardait à nouveau.

\- Je suis d’accord avec Pinkie, essaie la robe et tu verras qu'elle est parfaite sur toi. dit Rarity avec un sourire, totalement sûre que la robe finirait par plaire à son amie.

Rainbow Dash et ses amies allèrent toutes dans une cabine d’essayage pour essayer leur tenue. La pégase vit ses amies en sortir et s’admirer dans les miroirs. Alors, elle sortit sans assurance de la cabine, étant sûre qu’elle était ridicule.

Rainbow Dash se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ne se ressemblait plus, sans regarder la couleur de sa crinière on aurait pu la prendre pour une autre ponette.

\- Alors Rainbow comment tu te trouves ? demanda Rarity, certaine de connaître la réponse de son amie.

\- C’est pas moche, mais on ne dirait pas que c’est moi. dit la pégase bleu après un soupir.

\- Hey, j’ai une idée ! On va faire un concours si une de nous, portant une perruque et des lentille de contact, arrive à danser avec le premier étalon qui lui parle sans qu’il ne la reconnait, elle pourra goûter ma nouvelle recette de gâteau deux semaines avant les autres ! proposa Pinkie Pie avec un sourire. Ça vous dit ?

\- Ok Pie ! dirent toute les amies de Rainbow Dash en choeur.

\- Mais Twilight, toi tu peux pas participer, toutes les princesses doivent y être. dit Rarity, ramenant la princesse dans la réalité.

\- C’est vrai… Je serai la juge alors !

Grâce à tout l'entrain de ses amies et d’un peu de temps, la gourmande Rainbow Dash voulait y aller maintenant.

******************************************************************************************************

Rainbow Dash était la seule du groupe avec Twilight à ne pas encore porter son “déguisement” quand elles arrivèrent au palais. La seule différence était que Twilight était princesse et donc ne pouvais pas faire parti du pari car elle devait absolument être là. La princesse et la pégase bleue devaient donner à tous les poneys la même excuse pour être accompagnées d’autres poneys que leurs amies, qui s’étaient trouvé des faux noms.

Rarity portait une perruque bleu clair avec des mèches violettes et des lentilles de contact violet pastel. Elle disait s’appeler Purple Cream.

Pinkie Pie avait recouvert sa crinière d’une perruque vert citron et avait des lentilles brunes. Elle prétendait se nommer Lemon Pudding.

Fluttershy avait une perruque rouge et des lentilles de contact vertes. Elle disait que son nom était Innate Fire.

Apple Jack portait une perruque bleu clair et une lentille jaune et l’autre rouge. Elle prétendait s'appelle Tricolor Orange.

Rainbow Dash, quant à elle, portait son uniforme de Wonderbolt mais avait, dans son sac, une perruque et des lentilles de contact.

Arrivées devant le château le groupe se sépara, Twilight et les autre allèrent à l’intérieur et Rainbow Dash alla avec les autres Wonderbolts.

******************************************************************************************************

Après sa représentation, Rainbow Dash s'éclipsa dans le jardin pour mettre sa perruque rose et bleu pastel et ses lentilles de contact bleu et rose. Elle n’aimait pas trop ses couleurs, mais au moins comme ça elle pouvait peut-être goûter au nouveau gâteau de Pinkie avant les autres. Elle se précipita dans le château, prête à être Pastel Cloud.

En y entrant elle ne put s’empêcher d’admirer les décoration, car certes le gala était toujours désastreux, mais le château était mieux décoré chaque année. Tout était magnifique; les lustres dorés serti de diamants, les nouveaux tapis rouge vin et dorés, les rideaux mettant les vitraux en valeur. Et elle écoutait également attentivement la musique qui était un bonbon pour les oreilles.

Son émerveillement ne passa pas inaperçu face à un étalon qui fait particulièrement attention aux détails.

\- C’est la première fois que vous venez au gala ? demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter la pégase. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un trouver cette endroit aussi féerique.

\- Euh… Oui, c’est la première fois que je viens, une amie m’a donné son ticket. dit Rainbow Dash en essayant de ne pas avoir une voix rauque.

Elle se retourna pour voir avec qui elle parlait. Quand elle le reconnut, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer; devant elle se trouvait le prince Blueblood, le prince le plus vaniteux qu’Equestria n’est jamais connu.

Twilight était l’arbitre pour la première règle du pari : danser avec le premier étalon qui lui adresse la parole : donc si elle ne dansait pas avec Blueblood, elle aurait obligatoirement perdu.

**\- Mais comment danser avec lui ? se demanda-t-elle.**

Elle décida rapidement de vite trouver un sujet de conversation avant qu’il ne parte.

\- Je suis sûre qu’après le savoir je me sentirai idiote, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda la pégase avec la voix la plus douce qu’elle était capable de faire.

\- Je me nomme Blueblood. dit il avec un sourire avant de renvoyer sa question à Rainbow Dash. Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Je m’appelle Pastel Cloud, prince Blueblood. répondit Rainbow Dash, faisant mine d’être gênée par la situation.

**_******************************************************************************************************_ **

Je n’ai jamais vu cette pégase avant, mais même si je le mérite évidemment, le respect naturel qu’elle a envers moi me gêne un peu, pour être honnête. Pas comme cette Rarity, que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années au gala, qui pensait qu’elle pouvait recevoir de moi la politesse et l'obéissance d’un servant.

\- Désolé de vous avoir interpellé, vous devez sûrement rejoindre quelqu'un. dis-je, ne voulant pas la déranger.

Pastel Cloud me regarde étonné, je ne sais pas si c’est parce que je me suis excusé ou à cause de ce que j’ai dit après, mais ça n’a pas d'importance.

\- Non, je n’ai personne avec qui danser ou un ami à voir. dit-elle avec un sourire aussi mignon qu’elle.

\- Vraiment ? C’est étrange, une ponette aussi adorable que vous ne devrait pas rester toute seule. dis-je, la faisant rougir. Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de vous tenir compagnie.

Elle me sourit, probablement gênée, et accepte. Et nous nous dirigeons ensemble dans la salle de bal, tandis qu’une magnifique musique est jouée par les orchestres.

\- Qu’êtes-vous venu faire ici, si vous n’avez personne à voir ? lui demandé-je alors que nous commencions à danser. Ne savez-vous pas qu’habituellement cette fête se déroule très mal ?

\- Oui, mais une amie m’a demandé si je voulais venir ici à sa place, et vu que j’aime beaucoup voir la tournure que prennent les événements, me voilà. dit-elle avec un magnifique rire.

Elle n’a pas l’air de très bien savoir danser, mais sa beauté lui permet de recevoir mon pardon; après tout personne ne peut être aussi parfait que moi.

\- Vous n’avez pas l’air d’être très agile. lui dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois, sans pour autant vouloir être méchant.

Elle paraît vexée et détourne son regard. Elle semble chercher celui d’une licorne blanche à la crinière bleu clair aux mèches violette. Cette jument dansait avec un étalon, mais s’est arrêtée et pouffa de rire tandis que ma magnifique partenaire avait l’air encore plus vexée qu’auparavant.

Nous dansons encore pendant plusieurs musiques mais elle finit par se raidir.

\- Rrrr ! C’est trop long, je m’en vais ! dit-elle avant de s’envoler et de quitter les lieux par une fenêtre, ne laissant derrière elle qu’une merveilleuse plume bleu.

Je vais essayer de la retrouver grâce à son magnifique nom et à sa sublime plume. Sa beauté est trop grande pour que je puisse concevoir de ne plus la revoir.

**_******************************************************************************************************_ **

\- Alors Twilight, qui a gagné ? demanda Rarity, une fois que toutes ses amies se retrouvèrent le lendemain dans le parc de Poneyville.

\- Nous avons deux gagnantes, Rainbow Dash et Rarity ! s’exclama Twilight tandis que Pinkie Pie donnait à la licorne et à la pégase leur prix.

Et pendant que les jeunes juments s’amusaient et rigolaient, une figure princière se joignit à elles assis dans son char royale, connaissant à présent la véritable identité de sa cavalière grâce à l’aide de Celestia et de Luna.

\- Rainbow Dash ? demanda Blueblood en s’approchant du groupe. C’était bien vous ma partenaire hier soir ?

\- Oui, c’était moi. dit-elle d’un ton neutre. Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?

\- J’ai passé une merveilleuse soirée à vos côtés, et je voulais savoir si on pourrait se revoir. dit le prince en prenant une magnifique rose et pris la pose, essayant d’avoir toutes ses chances pour obtenir une réponse positive.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda la pégase avant de glousser d’un rire homérique, montrant sa vraie personnalité. Premièrement, je ne compte pas avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit, et deuxièmement, si je le veux, ce ne serait certainement pas avec un étalon prétentieux et narcissique comme vous !

Le prince s’en alla donc déçu tandis que la pégase bleu s’envola pour faire plusieurs figures la glorifiant, acclamée par chacune de ses amies.

 


End file.
